The Dragonborn Comes to Thedas
by G32
Summary: What happens when the Dragonborn gets bored of Tamriel. He heads across the sea to Thedas. M Rating for obscene amounts of swearing. Please review all criticism welcome, ideas on where to go next also welcome
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Short Summary: The Dragonborn is bored with Skyrim so has come to Tamriel.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Dragonborn and my Cousland.

It has been a year since the Dovahkiin had defeated Alduin the World Eater and only 3 months since he prevented his former vampire leader Lord Harkon from unleashing the wrath of all of Tamriel upon his clan and saved his friend Serana from becoming a casualty in Harkon's crazy scheme to block out the sun using Serana's blood (of course he tried it afterward and found that the effect only lasted a few hours for which he was grateful) and it had only been a month since he stopped the return of the First Dragonborn Miirak who was planning something on the secluded island of Solstheim.

Now the Dovahkiin had grown bored with Tamriel and decided to set his sights on the distant shores of Thedas as he had heard that there were strong enemies there mainly Dragons more powerful than a Legendary class dragon and apparently there were remnants of the dragon cult still operating there and he was determined to shut them down as the had caused him enough grief.

So he called on his constant travelling companion Serana, strapped on his Dragonbone Plate Armour and strapped on his enchanted Dragonbone Greatsword, Thunder Dragon (don't ask), and the made their way to Windhelm where he bought a ship, hired a crew of some of Skyrim's finest and able bodied seamen who were shocked to hear that the Dragonborn (Dovahkiin in Joor tongue) was leaving Skyrim and they then set sail along the coast past Morrowind and made their way to Thedas.

He heard that in Thedas only four races existed, the Humans apparently as arrogant as the ones in Skyrim, The elves forced into slavery and servitude by the humans, the Dwarves which caught him off guard until he saw that they were not elves but miniature versions of the humans who made slaves of their own kind and the Qunari which was as much the original race as the rest that followed their religion of purpose the Qun.

Thedas has no idea what's about to hit it!


	2. Chapter 2: First Day in Denerim

Short Summary: The Dragonborn is bored with Skyrim so has come to Tamriel.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Dragonborn and my Cousland.

* * *

It had been four months since the Dragonborn set sail from Tamriel for Thedas and they were finally docked in Denerim he and Serana sent the ship back to Skyrim to await the call to come back and pick them up.

"So Og'rek what's the plan" Serana asked as they walked up the pier, "First we need to find a Cartographer, and get a map of the region" replied the Dragonborn. As they entered the Market District the Dragonborn seemed to draw a lot of attention from the guards he soon noticed he had almost a full contingent following him, with a heavy sigh he stopped causing Serana to bump into him, "hey why did you stop" she accused "I get the feeling we're about to be assaulted with questions" he replied "so?" she questioned "I'd rather not answer them at the moment, but it appears that will not be the case" so he turned around to address the lead guard "yes?" he cocked an eyebrow "what the in the bloody fuckin Maker are you" the guard asked rather incredulously with a sigh Og'rek replied "I'm an Orc or Orsimer if you a type of elf from the continent of Tamriel" at the mention of the word 'elf' the Orc heard different whispers ranging from shocked to barely contained hostility amongst the guards "I didn't know there were different types of those fuckin knife ears" a couple of guards whispered "let's kill it and sell its armour" others contemplated "I'm not trying my luck against that thing" one said "coward I'll do it then" said a very cocky guard "oi knife ear either give us your weapons and armour or we'll kill you and your little whore follower" at the mention of the insult to Serana you'd swear the Market district became very, very cold all of a sudden, the market goers all seemed to sense it and so did the stall owners so they all hightailed it, the market seemed to be hung with an eerie silence "what did you say about my companion" the question came almost like a threat "I said give us you weapons and armour or we'll kill you and your little **whore** follower" the guard responded not noticing the almost murderous glare the strange elf was giving them, "hey the whore is kinda cute how bout we kill the elf first then we have a little fun with the whore first before we kill her eh?" said the guards friend "Yeah let's do that" "hey what's up with the elf" the guards finally noticed the Orc's glare and then they looked at the Orc's hand and what they saw scared most of them Shitless because he was holding Thunder Dragon rather menacingly.

"Oi you better drop that thing before you hurt yourself." said the lead guard "oh it's not me that you should be worried about." Og'rek said with barely contained fury it was then that the guards decided to attack "git them!" the cocky guard shouted, Og'rek swung Thunder Dragon down in a diagonal slash and cleaved one of the guards in half but that did not deter the guards one bit, "he killed Hans kill 'im boys" the guards charged as one all Og'rek did was smirk 'this is going to be fun' he thought as with almost unnatural speed he slaughtered all but two of the guards, "Makers Breath what the fuck just happened, he slaughtered everyone" said one of the survivors "Quiet you fool, do you want to end up dead as well" said the other "probably better than whatever he's got planned for us" said the first "maybe, but I'm going to plead for my life I have a family" said the other "so you both still alive eh?" the voice made them jump "you got some kind of nerve knife ear, to attack the guard" said the cocky guard "hah I've fought wolves tougher than you" Og'rek said in a dismissive tone "if that's so fight me using only your fists while I fight with my sword and shield" the guard said thinking he was goading the knife ear to his death "OK" Og'rek said "yeah that's right… wait what?" the gaurd said shocked that the weird elf had agreed to his challenge "I said 'OK'" said Og'rek, all through this Serana was just sitting there happily content to watch Og'rek beat the guard that insulted her into a bloody pulp "he said he will happily fight you with only his fists" she piped in "it's his funeral" the guard said as he picked up his sword and shield and Og'rek took up a defensive position, the guard charged, all Og'rek did was brace himself and grab the guard's shield and flip him over then proceed to beat the guard senseless with his own shield when he was finished the guard was so unrecognisable that the other guard almost ate his lunch again "Sweet Maker that was brutal" now that Og'rek had worked out his anger he turned to the remaining guard,

"Look I'm sorry about the rest of the men but they should have stopped after I killed that first man but him" he said pointing to the still dying guard "he got what he deserved" lowering himself to the guard's level the next words were laced with pure malice "insult my companion again and I will slaughter the entire guard, make sure the rest of the guard know this, ok" he said patting the guards cheek with a smile that held no cheerfulness, all the guard could do was nod.

Og'rek walked back to where Serana was sat waiting for him to finish having his fun, "all done?" she asked "yeah that was a great warm up" he replied in an affirmative tone "you'll never change" she said "where's the fun in killing them all, leaving every one still oblivious to the consequences of insulting my friend?" he said with a shrug "your sweet, but remember we have things to do here" she said "I know, doesn't mean that I can't complement my closest friend does it?" he said "I guess that's ok?" she replied, they entered the tavern known as the Gnawed Noble Tavern.

* * *

As they took a seat at one of the booths the barmaid came over and took their orders of two meads, as they waited a group of nobles entered and the leaders eyes were instantly drawn to Serana, "take a look at that beauty sat next to that ugly motherfucker" the noble commented to his entourage "hehe yeah why don't you go show her a good time" said one of his followers "yeah Vaughn show her a good time" said the other follower (who was clearly thick in the head) "Time for some fun boys" the noble known as Vaughn said, they started laughing as they made their way to Serana and Og'rek, as they drew near Og'rek started glaring at them "what you looking at you ugly fuck" asked Vaughn "nothing much from the looks of it" Og'rek replied "watch what you say to Lord Vaughn Urien, you filthy knife ear" said one of the other nobles with Vaughn, Og'rek sighed "ok you got to fill me in' what the fuck is a 'knife ear'?" Og'rek questioned "you, you damn ugly elf" replied the other noble that came with Vaughn, "wouldn't be the first time someone's called me an ugly fuck" he said nonchalantly "enough talk out of you I came here to talk to the beauty your with" Vaughn said as he made his way over to Serana "hey why don't you ditch the ugly fuck and come with me, I'll pay you double whatever he is paying" Serana gave him a perplexed look "what the hell are you talking about you spoiled brat" Vaughn was taken aback and then he was outraged 'how dare she talk to him that way' what happened next was unexpected he backhanded Serana and she hit her head off against the back of the chair and fell unconscious, "hehe, yeah show her who's the boss Vaughn" said the first noble "yeah what he said" said the second.

Vaughn turned around smiling "ha shows that ungrateful whore not to talk to me like that." he said "hehe now to have some fun with the bit…" was as far as the second noble got as he suddenly had a very sharp pain in his gut as he looked down he saw that the object causing the pain was a blade sticking out of his gut. "Oh fu…" was as far as he got before the blade was violently wrenched upwards splitting him in half.

"Oi what did you do that for?" said the first noble, "one: he was about to insult my friend, two: he was asking for it and three: I hate nobles that don't know their place" Og'rek replied "he was higher than you in the social status." The noble replied "so he was born with the soul and blood of a dragon." Og'rek said "hah that's not possible nobody can be born with a dragon's soul." scoffed both Vaughn and the first noble "oh so I guess this is also impossible." Og'rek took a deep breath and released his Thu'um "_RII VAAZ ZOL_" the Thu'um hit the first noble full force and ripped his soul form his body and transferred it to the Black Soul Gem that Og'rek was holding "what the FUCK did you do to him!" demanded Vaughn "tore his very soul from his body and trapped it in this." Og'rek said holding up the Black Soul Gem.

"You will swing for this you insolent cur!" seethed Vaughn "hah I'd like to see you try and get me done for murder, check his pulse." scoffed Og'rek Vaughn did as he suggested and fell on his ass in shock "he's still alive" Vaughn said shocked, "oh he's very much dead I assure you but he's also resurrected not for long though." explained Og'rek as he drove Thunder Dragon into the resurrected body. "hah you are nothing but a filthy elf below even the dwarves." said Vaughn, "I grow tired of you" yawned Og'rek "you'll listen till I'm done speaking to you, I am going to take your Whore and I am going to have all the fun I can" Vaughn said not noticing Og'rek's eyes (a bright orange almost like fire) had become slits "touch her and I will tear you apart piece by fuckin piece with my bare hands but you'll be dead before you even get that far, I am going to enjoy slaughtering you, my sword cries for your blood" crooned Og'rek with glee.

"you'll have to catch me first" Vaughn laughed as he tried to get past Og'rek. All Og'rek had to do was stand and hook Vaughn around the throat and drag him back "got you, now you die." said Og'rek as he impaled Vaughn on Thunder Dragon he then proceeded to split Vaughn in half and then with a swift horizontal sweep quartered him.

* * *

A couple of hours later Serana came to her senses in the room they had rented "ugh, what happened." she asked, "insolent fuck knocked you out and I killed all three of them" Og'rek explained. "oh" said Serana "did you have fun?" she asked "oh yes it was fantastic lots of blood and I even stole one of their souls" said Og'rek with sarcasm in his voice "oh which one?" she questioned "the annoying auburn head" he replied "are you going to use the soul to recharge Thunder Dragon?" she asked "nah I don't want his soul tainting the enchantment on it" said Og'rek. "so what you going to do with it" asked Serana "you still able to open a small rift to the Soul Cairn?" asked Og'rek "yeah, why?" she replied "can you open it here?" he questioned "sure" Serana said as she slit her wrist spilling a little blood immediately after she healed it shut. A small portal to the soul cairn opened and he dropped the soul gem into it and it immediately closed after "he's the Ideal Masters problem now" said Og'rek.

"can we please just rest now?" asked Serana. "yeah sure" said Og'rek as he got into the bed next to Serana to keep her somewhat warm. "night" sighed Serana "night, dear friend" sighed Og'rek.


End file.
